


I met you

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Gilbert is grateful for Laurie
Relationships: Laurie Geiger/Gilbert Weeks





	I met you

“You’re so pretty.” Gilbert says to his wife.

“Very sweet of you.” Laurie presses her lips gently against his cheek.

“Everyday I wake up and I’m grateful because I met you.” Gilbert smiles over at her.

“We found each other.” Laurie grinned back at him.

”That’s what matters the most.” Gilbert said.


End file.
